1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an imaging unit, which converts an imaging signal and synchronizing signal into serial data, and transmits the serial data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various techniques have been proposed for increasing the speed of transmitting an image signal obtained by an imaging unit having an imaging element, and reducing the dimensions of an imaging apparatus. In particular, various techniques, which convert an imaging signal and synchronizing signal input as parallel data through an imaging element into serial data, and transmit the serial data, have been proposed. Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) technique is one of the serial data transmitting techniques. As an example of data transmission using the LVDS technique, Jpn. Apt. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-258014 discloses a technique, which multiplexes a reference clock signal, a synchronizing signal, and a data signal from an interface control unit by using a LVDS transmission clock obtained from a LVDS transmission clock generator, and transmits the LVDS signal through less number of signal lines. In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Apt. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-258014, a LVDS transmission clock is converted into a pair of LVDS signals, and the converted LVDS signal is transmitted. A LVDS receiver decompresses a multiplexed LVDS signal sent from a LVDS transmitter by using a LVDS transmission clock sent from a LVDS transmitter, and sends the decompressed signal to an interface control unit. According to the technique of Jpn. Apt. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-258014, high speed signal transmission is possible by using the LVDS technique.
Further, Jpn. Apt. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-53534 discloses a technique, which controls the light-emitting timing of a flash unit by counting the number of horizontal synchronizing signals synchronous with the operation of an imaging element, in order to synchronize the operations of a flash unit and an electronic shutter of an imaging element.